Sounds
Shifting so her book no longer was digging into her side Krinaria opened her eyes. The sky was darkening, a dark midnight blue near the edges of where Eversong Forest lay beyond the towering city walls, and almost a periwinkle blue where the sky still was touched by the setting sun. He would be walking by any moment and she was happy that the fountain was in the portion of the Bazaar that fell in the shadows of the walls. It hid her blushing pale cheeks nicely. Conjuerer Tyren was handsome, his powers and ability to entertain were amazing, but there was one thing that set Krin to blushing even before these. Whenever Krinaria heard something, colors streamed through her sight, reguardless of whether her eyes were closed or open. She loved to sit near running water in particular to see it's sounds. Ever since she could remember, she loved sitting near any water that was running just to see the silver and white colored ribbons dancing across her vision. A plethora of noises caused diffrent bursts and patterns and colors. Almost all sounds she could hear regularly in a day, and quite a few that she didn't hear regularly had their own impression of colors for Krinaria to look at and enjoy. Her mother and father had been quite confused at the delight Krin took in simple sound as a child. Voices were always diffrent, and Krinaria often had to excuse herself from people's presense based on the colors the sound of their voice envoked, quite a few Forsaken had voices that caused such spikes of dark colors that she couldn't stand to speak to them for more then a few minute's polite conversation. Tyren's voice... it was calm, smooth and deep. Everytime he spoke to her it was like a dark green silk cloth rippiling over her eyesight. It seemed a very intimate color and sensation to have at just the sound of someone's voice. "Hello Krinaria." Krin supressed a shiver as the white and silver ribbons were joined by the dark green cloth. She smiled shyly, the light from her eyes made her cheek bones and lips visible in the dim lighting, and the white color of her teeth stood out as well. "Hello Tyren, how do you fare this night?" Her own voice never invoked any colors for her, which she was grateful for, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to not be able to see clearly when she spoke... though she did try to imagine what it would look like to others who heard like she did. "Very well, quite a few people to entertain on the streets tonight, though only a few of them were children." He flashed a wide smile I saw through the opaque curtain of green silk. She smiled back, Tyren had once mentioned in passing how nice it was to be able to entertain even hardy adventurers. "How was your night?" Krinaria shook the book in her hands lightly, "Quite peaceful, I spent most of the day and this evening reading." The fact that it was poetry and songs she didn't tell most people. Tyren smiled and continued his slow walk home. Krinaria's ears drooped slightly and a small sigh escaped parted lips. They only talked like this in passing, she was sure he didn't even think her anything else but someone nice for exhanging passing pleasentries every evening. Swinging her feet off the side of the fountain Krin brushed off her robes and slowly walked towards the Royal Exchange where her appartments were. If she wasn't too slow getting there she might get to hear her neighbor sing as she cared for her window plants and that was always cheering.